My 2 Cents
by Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night
Summary: Fem Takaba. What would do for the sake of revenge? How far would you be prepared to go? Well Takaba Akiko is about to find out when a golden eyed man offers her a path to revenge. I know this is not the world greatest summary but I've never one written before. The explanation for title is in the 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my own inspiration. This along with Good Samaritan are my first attempts at fanfiction. My grammar is not always perfect but I do try and I can't spell to save my life so please forgive me. All credit for the Viewfinder series and its characters must go to ****Yamane Ayano. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and for those continue to write in spite of flames.**

**This idea has been floating around in my head for a bit so I thought I would try writing it down. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right**

**The title for this story comes from a song sung by a woman called Caro Emerald she sings what you can call electric or modern swing . Whenever I hear this song it always makes me think of Asami.  
**

**"My 2 Cents"**

_[Verse:]_  
He's like a whip that doesn't crack  
You'll take a sip and you're on your back  
Those big blue eyes are hard to reach  
So impossible, it makes you me  
Like a guitar that cries for days  
Seduces you in a thousand ways  
You feel his dreams, now you're uptight  
It makes any girl we can out of sight

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause he's not undercover, he walks past his lovers  
And the others know there's no defense  
There is no evidence  
He creates an illusion that leads to confusion  
And you give up your common sense  
Well that's my two cents

_[Verse:]_  
He's like a wall that's made of steel  
Too cold to touch but not much to feel  
His silent smile he shares with you  
The tricks of the trade, he's glad to lose  
Into thin air he disappears  
Gives one last look and frozen leaf  
Your heart for sure is good as gone  
Love's a TV set that says it's nothing on

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause he's not undercover, he walks past his lovers  
And the others know there's no defense  
There is no evidence  
He creates an illusion that leads to confusion  
And you give up your common sense  
Well that's my two cents

_[Bridge:]_  
There's no behind with the problems of a glint  
All the coins dissipate when there are no fingerprints  
Don't retrace your steps  
'Cause his story's letting you  
A one man casino  
If you spin the wheel you lose

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause he's not undercover, he walks past his lovers  
And the others know there's no defense  
There is no evidence  
He creates an illusion that leads to confusion  
And you give up your common sense  
Well that's my two cents

Chapter 1 The Girl with the Cheshire Cat Grin

This was not the way Takaba Akiko had envisioned her day turning out and because of that her mood was unsurprisingly sour. However at this moment she does not have a great deal of time to dwell on it. As for at this moment in time she is being chased through the back streets of Shibuya by a bunch of lowlife gorillas masquerading as wannabe gangsters. They were hassling an old man for his money. Normally Akiko would have just carried on walking right on from school to her part time job as a gopher at a photographer's studio. As getting involved with other people's problems is just plan dumb. However her own innate sense of justice is not about to let her walk away. The world would be pretty dark if no one had a sense of justice. A well aimed rock at the back of the head of one of the lowlifes was enough to get their attention. A few well chosen words and one bloody nose later and resulted in Akiko running at full tilt. '_Fuck I am going be late and the worst part of this is that I am heading in the opposite direction to get to work'_. Akiko knows she can out pace these guys. In an attempt to save money Akiko walks as much as possible combined with a series of regular runs over varied terrains very few people can actually catch her let alone keep up. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder and breaking in to a grin that would make any Cheshire cat proud, because three of those losers had already given up.

Asami Ryuichi sat enthroned in his office at his flagship club Sion. Total master of all he surveyed. And someone had been foolish enough to challenge that. He listened as Kirishima updated him on a spate of thefts that had occurred at Sion. The staff were complaining that someone had been stealing phones, cash, mp3 players etc from them. Rat catching was an annoyance, something that he would have delegated to another solve. That was until the Sudou the manager of Sion and Matsumoto the new head bartender at Sion informed him that they suspected that someone with very sticky fingers was helping themselves to the clubs takings.

According to Sudou and Matsumoto the thief had been skimming small amounts that had grown to a fairly large sum. Though the amount was a drop in the ocean compared to Asami's personal wealth it is the principal of the thing. No one took anything wither it be big or small that belonged to him. The two events may have not have been connected but in Asami's experience coincidences rarely occurred. A knock came at the door "_Come"_ Asami commanded and Kirishima broke of his report.

In walked Ando head of security at Sion a tall rather intimidating man, a true solider Asami liked him he did his job and knew his duty and both these incidents had been sources of deep embarrassment for him. Ando blamed himself and Asami was perfectly happy to let him do so. _"Let this be a lesson to him no matter how well things are going to never let your vigilance slacken"_. Ando's sense of shame was the perfect punishment for him. It would make Ando redouble his efforts on behalf of Asami. Not everyone is afraid of physical pain, everyone's idea of hell is different you just have to know what it is. _"Asami sama the hidden cameras you requested to be placed in side the club have captured the thief on film I can also confirm that the person responsible for the recent spate of thefts and the individual who has been stealing from the you is the same person"._

"_Have you identified the rat?"_

"_Yes Asami sama the thief is..."_ Asami raised his hand to silence Ando.

"_I want to see the footage for myself"_. He got up from behind his desk and strode out of the room. He wanted to see the individual who had the gall to steal from him; honestly he would have thought that his employees knew better. Kirishima and Ando followed in their boss' wake. Kirishima had to admit he was curious himself to see the person who would engage in such an act of lunacy.

Ando cleared the room and brought up the footage on one of the monitors in the security control room for Asami. The footage clearly showed a young woman, one of the bartenders from the look of her uniform putting cash into the till but at the same time taking a few notes out.

"_Have you identified her Ando?"_Asami's voice was totally cold no emotion what so ever.

Ando picked up an employee file and read out _"Kurohana Ai, age 21, a part time bartender, started work last year, no problems noted in her file. She lists her other occupation as actress/model. She is due back on shift tonight"_

"_Pick her up the minute she enters the building then take her to the basement"._

"_Of course Asami sama"_

"_Kirishima bring a few knives as well. I heard an actress once say that it didn't matter what anyone did to her as long as they never touched her face. As her face was her life. Actually Kirishima don't bring knives get hold of some scalpels aren't actress fond of going under the knife?"_ Kirishima shuddered to think what this women's face was going to look like after Asami had finished. Asami turned to leave as one of the monitors flicked to life out of the corner of his eye. It was one of the motion sensitive cameras that covered the rear of the club and its surrounding alleys. He moved closer to the monitor .The first thing he saw was a rucksack come flying over the chain link fence. Followed by a girl in a school uniform who gracefully scaled the fence. She picked up the bag and put in on her back. Asami watched as she ran to the far wall and whirled left and right, obviously not realising that she had turned into a dead end. Asami pressed a few buttons and the camera zoomed onto her face. She resembled a kitten and a frightened one at that. Then her lips moved and her expression changed. No longer stood the helpless kitten but an angry wildcat. For a second Asami felt sorry for whoever was pursuing her. Animals are at their most dangerous when they are cornered. The wildcat had taken off her back pack and held it by a strap with her left hand. She then kicked some rubbish around before she came across what looked like a metal pipe. The wild cat took a stance like that of a fencer. Asami's golden eyes glinted as they bore into the screen, for some reason he could not look away, he could not stop the involuntary smile that kept tugging at his lips.

Akiko watched as lowlife number one came over the fence and with none of the grace she used he landed in an awkward heap._' This is my chance'_. She rushed forward, raised her right hand and struck him on the side of the neck as hard as she could with the pipe. He gripped his neck in pain and tried to stagger to his feet, Akiko swiftly kicked him in the groin and he slumped to the ground. As lowlife number two came over the fence Akiko shifts her position so that her back is against the wall. After being in as many fights as she has experience has taught her to never let your opponent get behind of you. Lowlife number two stumbles over he friend as he falls Akiko hits the guy on the back of the knees and his back. _'He won't be getting for a while'. _Finally number three came over the fence, Akiko moved again so that the brick wall was to her back and the fence to her right. The lowlife rushed at her, she swung her bag at his face at the same time she rams the pipe into his stomach, as he doubles over in pain she kicks him in the groin and down he went.

Asami was surprised and that is something that does not happen often. He was surprised that the little wildcat took done three men twice her size and at least two to three times her weight. He zoomed the camera back onto her face the wild cat had dissipated and her place was the kitten again wearing a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's. She dropped the pipe threw he bag over the fence and began to climb the fence, landing with all the grace of her namesake.

Akiko heaved her bag on her back glanced back and felt her smile fall. The lowlifes were starting get back up. She knew that she could have hit them harder if she was not already tired from all the running. Akiko turned round gritted her teeth, ignored the ache in her legs a shot off back in the direction she came. Kirishima cleared his throat

"_Asami sama you're going to be late for your meeting with Saitou"_

Asami strode out of the room, he was moving so swiftly that Kirishima had to break into a rather undignified run to keep up with him. They made their way out of Sion were Asami's loyal bodyguard Souh and a driver were waiting for them with Asami's limo._"Go to the exit of the alley to the south of Sion"_he said to the driver, it was a demonstration of Asami's power that neither of his long-term and loyal staff members questioned him.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck I can't keep this up any longer__**"**_ she stopped at the exit of an alley that faced the street._ 'I just need to catch my breath' _by this time she was bathed in her sweat, in an attempt to slow the lowlifes down she overturned and moved into their path crates, boxes and bins, but she knew that it wouldn't take them that much time overcome the obstacles. In the distance she could hear the cursing of the lowlifes as they navigated their way through her traps _'Ok Aki chan get moving now!' _Just as she was about to sprint across the road a black limo with tinted windows blocked her path. The passenger door closet to her opened_ "You have two choices you can get in or you can take your chances with your friends back there"._ Asami could see the play of emotion across the girls face; she was chewing on her bottom lip the kitten was obviously weighing up her situation. _'Ok so either I can get the shit kicked out of me or I get into the car of a possible pervert. I mean who invites sixteen year old high school girls who they don't know from Adam into their car? Their intentions aren't exactly bound to be honourable'_ The sounds of the lowlifes were getting closer Akiko looked round to see one of them coming towards her '_Oh what the hell I can handle a pervert and there is a snowball's chance in hell they are not a pervert'_ Akiko dived into the car and landed right at Asami's feet.

"_Drive on"_

Asami looked down at the girl at his feet. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was the colour a warm honey blonde like something out a painting by Botticelli. It swept past he shoulders to the middle of her back, strands of it were plastered to her face which was flushed she was breathing hard. Her skin was pale almost translucent. She opened her eyes which were revealed to be hazel and she locked eyes with him. Akiko was frozen to the spot were she had landed. The first and for a while thing she saw were a pair of gold eyes. So penetrating they seem to be looking right through her. God this guy was best looking man she had ever seen; she could feel the weight of his presence in the small space. Well no matter how good looking he was this guy was dangerous. Akiko could hear the alarm bells ringing in her head. Akiko turned looked out the window at least she knew where she was. She swallowed hard _"Thanks for the lift, there is a train station on the next block but I think it would be for the best that I get out of this car sooner."_

The man leaned in close, so close that she could smell his cologne she couldn't resist taking a sniff because he smelt that good. His stare was intense, not once did he blink. His stare reminded Akiko of a panther she had seen at the zoo when she was a kid. _"And why do think that?"_ his voice was low but it sounded loud to Akiko. _"Because I am good at reading people .I can tell you are dangerous perhaps the most dangerous individual I have met or will ever meet. And to top that off you're bored. You walk through this world and it bores you. You are moving faster than the speed of light and you don't notice anyone else. No one can catch you , slow you down or make you stop because compared to you the rest of use are moving at a snail's pace._

This time Asami witnessed it up close this girl's transformation from frightened kitten to a snarling feral wildcat. She was frightened it was written across her face, he had fixed her with a stare that makes grown men crumble. However this little kitten didn't crumble it was like she knew that he was challenging her and she rose to it. Her voice didn't falter it grew, it was calm and had an undercurrent of pure defiance added to it.

"_Stop the car"._ The kitten's hand moved almost preternaturally fast to open the door, and she took off towards the station like a rocket. Asami pulled the door shut _"Carry on" _he instructed the driver. Both Kirishima and Suoh watched the scene fist with concern and confusion then with incredulity. No adult let alone child had ever had the guts let alone the audacity to speak to their boss with that much candour. Kirishima and Suoh noticed that their boss' shoulders were shaking, that a smile was tugging at his lips and that smile became full blown laughter. Neither of them knew how to react. They were witnessing one of their boss' rare displays of mirth.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 2****nd**** chapter along with the 3rd there back story for Takaba and lets you see why she is the way she is. I hope you enjoy it. Once again all credit for The Finder series must go ****Yamane Ayano. All constructive criticism and reviews welcome.**

**And a VERY big thank you to Nikkie23534 and Nbsiren for their reviews**

Chapter 2 The 5 Rules to Live By.

The start of summer is one of Takaba Akiko favourite and at the same time most dreaded time of year, as school broke up yesterday for the summer there is one less thing to keep her out of the house. At sixteen Takaba still has two more years of school go and she is counting the days.

Since the age of ten Akiko had lived with uncle and his family. Yamanda Rei had been one of two children. She was the wild child of the family. Rei was a party girl, who at the age of nineteen had been disowned by her family after she ran off with freelance and some time paparazzo photographer called Takaba Akihito. Within in a year Akiko was born. Akiko parent's marriage could be best described as World War Three; the fact that it lasted ten years was a miracle. Becoming a wife and mother did nothing to curb Rei's party girl ways and even less to curtail her spending, more than once Akihito had to sell expensive equipment to cover Rei's credit card debts. Akihito himself was far from perfect but between him and her mother Akiko loved him far better. He'd pay attention to her,about school, help her with her homework and he was always taking pictures of her. Those pictures were the precious things Akiko owned. Rei would spend time with her but after about an hour or so she would start to get restless and bored, as if the novelty had worn off. She preferred going out to bars, clubs and then there were the endless shopping trips.

When her father went away on jobs Rei would become more neglectful of Akiko because Akihito wasn't there to nag her so she spent her time with those creepy 'uncles ' she would introduce to Akiko. By the time she was six Akiko had figured out how to do what most people don't figure out till at the very least they are in the late twenties early thirties – how to take care of yourself. She could cook, do her own laundry, clean, dress her self and go to school by herself. Akiko didn't mind doing these things for herself, she liked that could, being self reliant made her life easier. At the age of age of eight Akihito finally put his foot down and threw his wife out. And for the next two years he was a single dad. It was lonely for Akiko at times but overall it was so much better, no fights, no slamming doors, no yelling or crying. Her dad taught her about his cameras, he'd tell her stories about the people he worked and teach her all the smatterings of different languages he picked up over the years. By the time she was nine Akiko could speak a little English, French, Dutch and Mandarin.

This was the best time of her life but by the time Akiko was ten it was brought to an end. Akihito died in a hit and run. Rei came back into Akiko life after a complete absence of two years. In the interim since Akiko had seen her mother Rei's parents had died and she had wormed her way back into her family circle. Her brother Shingo who was the new head of the family was a much softer touch than her father. She moved back into the main house and brought Akiko back with her. Within six months Rei had died the official cause of death was pneumonia but Akiko knew better it was either to much pills, liquor or both. Akiko didn't cry for mother she hadn't finished crying for her father yet. Akiko never hated Rei she couldn't bring herself to, because she knew that Rei was never meant to be a mother. Rei was beautiful almost luminescent it was easy for Akiko to understand why her father loved Rei.

The example of her parents had taught Akiko a number of lessons:

1)Be as independent as you can.

2)Never allow partiality to blind you to a person faults.

3)Just because someone tells you they love that doesn't mean they won't hurt you.

4)Never allow yourself to become so wrapped up in another that you can't tell where you both begin and end.

5)Hold on to good things and enjoy them as long as possible they don't always last.

These were Takaba Akiko's rules to which she would live by.

**This Chapter is short but its gets some back story out of the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and those who continue to write in spite of flames. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right. Also I have no idea what I am doing I am just going with the flow. And even with spelling and grammar check I'm still kind of poor at both but I do try my best.**

**This chapter is going to be another short one I think, but when I love the way ends. It's a bit like chapter 2 it's about Akiko state of mind and the creation of her fierce determination.**

Chapter 3 Determination.

Akiko woke late that morning; she looked at her alarm clock _"10:30"._ There was no chance of getting any breakfast at this time, in this house breakfast was available between 8:00 – 9:30 not one minute before and not one minute later. In this house a very strict timetable dictated all. With her job and language lessons Akiko rarely accommodated this timetable. A fact that was a serious bone contention with her aunt Karin. Akiko's room was at the back of the house _'Keeping me further out sight'_. It wasn't that small it could fit a bed, desk, dresser, a bedside table, built in wardrobes, a TV, DVD player and a couple of shelves. It also had a small on suite shower room. There were no posters or plants nothing that would give the room a more personal touch, Akiko has tried to keep such things to a minimum; she doesn't want to love it. She's decides to go running, she loves to run, when Akiko runs it feels like she could run away from everything. After a quick shower, she puts on knee length leggings, a cropped tank top and trainer socks. She picks up a sports bag in which she puts her phone, a small bunch of keys, a small towel, her house key card and her trainers. _'The preparations for lunch haven't begun yet so at least I can get some breakfast with out any fuss._ Akiko's room is right next to the servants' quarters it's about as far away from The Family as she can be put without physically removing her from the house.

One thing Yamada Rei was right about was that her brother Shingo was easily led. He was not particularly close or fond of his sister but after her death he adopted his wife's views of his sister and subsequently her daughter. Karin said they had to keep Akiko as too many people knew she existed and sending her away just after her mother had died would reflect badly on the Yamada family. Akiko could still remember October 25th it was the day after her mother's funeral. Akiko stood in front of her aunt; Karin Yamada sat there perfectly turned out in her designer clothes, her make up immaculate and not one single hair out of place.

"_Look at me"_

Akiko slowly raised her head to meet her aunt's stare; Akiko hated her aunt's eyes they reminded her of the dark water at the bottom of a well and they were as equally as cold.

"_Your going to stay with use, you should be grateful taking in another child will add to household expenses. Nevertheless there are a few rules that as long as you live under my roof you __will__ obey. First you are to keep yourself out of the way at all times especially if we have important guests unless for whatever reason your presence is required , as to the staff they have to much to do without having to be bothered by you more than is warranted. No one wants to be reminded of your mother intersections and you wouldn't want people saying that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree would you? I run this house on a tight schedule of which you are already aware. You will not disrupt this schedule without proper reason and not without prior warning. An allowance will be paid to you at the start of every month; you won't get anymore than that so make it last. You speak only when spoken to and you will be polite and respectful when you do. I expect no trouble from what so ever either here or at school. Neither your uncle nor I want to be trouble by you we are already doing you a great favour by keeping you here. And for that you will be grateful, there are better advantages for you with use than with your junkie mother or your petty criminal of a father. You will also be attending the same school as your cousins. The Shirohana Academy is one of the countries top private schools its a blow financially to send another child there but it would look strange to the outside world if you didn't go. Remember this above all Takaba Akiko in this house you are lowest. You come after me, after my family and you even come after the servants. You are a parasite for you do nothing for your place among use."_

Akiko knew that Karin hated her mother but never fathomed why, but what she did know that what ever Rei did to her was so bad that Karin was perfectly happen to take her wrath out on a child. Yamada Karin becomes first person in the Yamada family that Akiko hated. However Karin's words did have an unintended positive effect. For it was at this moment that Akiko's formidable will was born. And so to her determination to never be ordered around.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Credit for the Viewfinder series and its characters must go to ****Yamane Ayano. Some of this chapter is going to be told from Asami's POV and not I am not sure if I have got him just right. So if any advice on writing for Asami is welcome along with all reviews and constructive criticism. I decided to split this chapter into two parts because it just ran so long. And thank you all for your reviews and kind words. It really is more than I hoped for.**

Chapter 4 Playing with Fire Part 1

Akiko did manage to rustle up a late breakfast; she went out onto the terrace at the back of the house and sat on the steps to eat her breakfast. She did as much as she could out of the house. To Akiko the Yamada house was hideous it was _architecturally_ it was a mishmash of different western styles none of which in her opinion worked at all, but the refurbishments had been Karin's idea and what she says goes. The July sun was already beating down on her Akiko made a mental note to go back for some sun screen and a hat before she set of on her run. She put her earphones in her ears and Listened to David Bowie ask if there was life on mars. '_Well if there is life on mars it has to be more interesting than life on earth'_. People for the most part could be boring, not to say she did not like them but simply most of them were variations on original themes, their motivations changing little over time. But Akiko couldn't fault them for that people they did what they had to do to get by Akiko had only ever met a handful of people she didn't think were boring. And one of them was the Panther.

Akiko knew the second she locked eyes with him what this man was no man wasn't the right word for him he so much more than that he was a colossus who straddled the world. And he was bored with everyone and everything because there was nothing as big as him. Akiko smiled to herself looking back on it she couldn't believe the things she said. Akiko has an acid tongue that has got her into trouble more than once. However over the years she has learned to engage her brain before her mouth. Nevertheless there are people who bring out Akiko's frankness against her will and she finds it impossible to say anything less than what she truly thinks.

The Panther was dangerous that was totally obvious, no doubt that barely suppressed hint of danger attracted as many as it repelled. And he was physically impressive even though he was sitting Akiko could tell by the length of his legs he was at least six foot, broad shouldered and thin flanked, an athlete's body. His clothes were tailored they fit like a second skin. He had a cold and a bestial kind of beauty like that of the panther she named him for. But it was those eyes that Akiko remembered the best they were gold. No one has gold eyes naturally do they? Well not if they are not completely human. No doubt the Panther was a master of intimidation. Akiko stopped being afraid of people years ago, as far as she was concerned it was a waste of time_. 'If you're afraid of people it wont change anything, the best thing you could do is plan and prepare to deal with their actions'._ The Panther must have know she was afraid for all her bravado; it must have been all over her face she knew that. Akiko never really got the hang of schooling her features. But since she had met the Panther Akiko was plagued by a dream that came nearly every night. It's a chase dream, one of those were no matter how fast you run you never out pace your pursuer. Akiko dreams she is running though the streets of a deserted city. A city of clean lines, glass and metal. She can't stop running, because deep inside something tells her to keep running. She wants to stop, to turn and face her pursuer, to fight. But she can't because every instinct tells her she can't win. That what is after her is bigger and stronger and would devour her totally.

Akiko thoughts are broken by Pink telling her she is perfect. She takes her tray back to the kitchen; she grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and then went back upstairs for a hat and sunscreen. The staff totally ignores her; the majority of them along with the rest family generally take their cue on how to treat Akiko from Karin. They treat her like she is furniture, its there but you ignore unless there is a reason to interact. However such treatment has had its advantages. Over the years Akiko has watched and listened she has built up a wealth of knowledge on the Yamadas. They have their fingers in lots of different pies legal and illegal. Her knowledge though mostly covers the personal vices and dirty little secrets of the family.

Akiko returns to her previous spot on the terrace The French doors that opened out from the study/library were open. Akiko positions her self out of sight behind one of the doors and flush against the wall. From here she would be able to hear pretty well what was being said. A door opens and closes, foot steps are audible.

"_So is he coming then" _Akiko recognised the voice of her aunt.

"_Yes I managed to convince Asami to meet here and begin discussions on the Saitou matter" _ '_This going to be worth listening to'_. The name Asami was not one she was familiar with but Saitou was. Saitou as in Saitou Chemicals. A medium sized company that supplied researched and manufactured chemicals for various uses. Saitou had died two weeks ago. From what she had pieced together form previous eavesdropping ventures, was that the Yamada group has secured what they had thought was a controlling interest in the company. Saitou had died with out naming a successor, and Yamada Shingo predicted that he would be able to take control of the company and bring it under the umbrella of the Yamada group. However someone had thrown a serious spanner in the works. Saitou had a silent partner someone with enough clout to block the Yamada group and scare the board members. Akiko reasonably assumed that the person in question was this Asami character.

"_Do you think Asami co operate"_ Karin sounded almost bored but Akiko could detect a slightly honeyed tone when her aunt said this man's name. Which gave her a fair idea as to how her aunt might try gain Asami's co operation.

"_I would hope so but I doubt it, I have a back up plan anyway"_.

'_That's Yamada Shingo for you easily led but not totally stupid'_ thought Akiko.

"_Asami was a silent partner he doesn't appear on any company documentation, his control was maintained by third parties and from looking at the accounts Saitou paid him a ridiculous amount of money over the years. He thinks I want to negotiate, to form a new partnership. And that's what I want him to believe right until the end"._

Akiko grabbed her phone and did a web search for Saitou Chemicals. The only new things she learned was that it occupied some prime real estate in Minato and that it had a built a new state of the art research facility out side the city. Akiko began to understand why her uncle was interested, run properly Saitou Chemicals could be very lucrative. She also thought that Saitou perhaps didn't have much of a choice in making Asami a silent partner. He probably had something on Saitou. Why else create a behind the scenes powerbase if not as an insurance policy. Saitou was also paying Asami a great deal of money if this was they way Asami did business no wonder her uncle wanted rid of him. And Akiko was in no doubt that's what her uncle wanted.

"_So my dear husband what is this master plan"_. Akiko wondered how her uncle couldn't hear the sarcasm in his wife's voice or maybe he did not care she held him in such contempt. Karin meanwhile had her own plan to get Asami to co operate just in case.

"_I have contacted the appropriate individuals in both the police and prosecutor's office they will act when I tell them; as far as they are concerned I am a citizen simply doing his public duty in helping to remove a dangerous criminal. We will record all meeting with Asami I want enough on the man to make it very clear to him that if he doesn't do things my way he can take his chances with the law"_ Stated Shingo.

'_So uncle it's your two favourite tactics double cross or blackmail'_

"_When is Asami due arrive?"_

"_Any minute now why do you ask Karin?"_

"_I'd like to see him again and you never know little feminine charm may help"_

"_Well leave after you great him; he didn't react to your charm the last time"_

Akiko had to stifle a giggle she would have loved to see the look on her aunt's face at the suggestion that her feminine wiles were not once what they were.

"_I don't care who Asami thinks he is the Yamada family was here before him and we will be here long after him Karin"_

The Yamada family had made their money in shipping, property and finance. Using their accumulated wealth they branched out into other industries like pharmaceuticals and manufacturing. They used their wealth and power to secure influence in politics and gain connections in law enforcement. Akiko toyed with the idea of some how warning Asami, _'But there is no guarantee he would believe me and he might just go along with my uncle'_. Akiko knew exactly the kind of people her uncle did business with and the majority were just like him. They had their fingers in lots pies and not all of them strictly legal. _'People like that play with fire and if they get burnt it's their problem'._

A door opened and Akiko had to strain to hear the low tone of her uncle's head of security Honda. Honda said something to her uncle and Shingo replayed but have moved further away from Akiko position because she could only make out low murmurs. More footsteps followed and so did the murmurs of the usual greetings.

"_Yamada san this is not a social call I don't think that Mrs Yamada would find the conversation stimulating"._ Akiko stomach did a flip, she knew that voice she heard it only once but that was enough. Akiko picked up her phone again and typed in the name Asami Ryuichi into the search engine. And waited with baited breath. The results came up and there weren't many of them. Hew was describe by in article as a wealthy and influence business man However reading between the lines it obvious that a lot was not being said. Another article mentioned possible links to unspecified illegal activities but there was no definitive proof_ 'Or just not enough evidence to prosecute him'. _She scrolled down until she found an article that had a photo. Asami Ryuichi and the Panther were one and the same. Now Akiko thought that she had to warn Asami she owed him one. The best thing to do was intercept him on the road after he left the Yamada home. The Yamada home was situated on a hillside one of several gated estates .The rest of land was densely wooded, however it was crisscrossed with dirt tracks and animal trails. And with only one road, with two one way lanes it was the only up or down the hill. She just had to pick the right point.

Asami did not want to have to personally deal with Yamada Shingo. He could have sent anyone of his employees to deal with Yamada. The way Yamada worded his message he seemed to think that he of all people could dictate to Asami. Asami for his part could not quite believe either the gall or the stupidity of Yamada, after all the man must be aware of Asami's reputation; no doubt he thought that his wealth and name was enough to protect him. Asami wanted to make it very clear to Yamada that no amount of money or what name you had could protect you. Also Asami had a far more personal reason for choosing to go to the Yamada home as there was a rather interesting animal housed there.

Flashback – 4 months ago.

"_Kirishima Saitou's health is deteriorating at the expectant rate?"_

"_Yes Asami sama we have consulted his doctors they are predicting that he only has another 2-3months to live."_

"_Good something truly productive can be done with Saitou Chemicals."_

"_There maybe a problem however"_ Kirishima at this moment felt a wave of what could described as killing intent emanate from Asami.

"_What sort of problem?" _

"_The Yamada group has been increasing its shares in Saitou Chemical; several key board members have been observed meeting with Yamada and his representatives"._

"_Kirishima what do we know about Yamada Shingo's family?"_

"_He has a wife Karin her infidelity is an open secret. He has three children two sons and one daughter. Yamada Shino 24, a playboy for want of a better word. His father has repeatedly had to pay of his son's gambling debts. The second son Ren is 22 currently at medical school. Unlike his brother his life appears to be uneventful and unlike the others he does not live at home. The youngest of Yamada san's children is his daughter Umi aged 19. Supposedly spent the last year abroad with her mother, nevertheless there are rumours she actually spent the time in rehab. They are just rumours nothing negative about Umi has been in the media. No doubt this is because of the girl's up coming marriage to the son of president of the Hikawa Construction. The Hikawa family is rather conservative. _

"_The elder son or the daughter should be able to provide some leverage, is that all Kirishima?"_

"_There is one more family member she is Yamada Shingo's niece but there is very little public information on her apart from a few mentions in photography contests. _

Flashback – 1 week ago

Asami Ryuuichi was experiencing sexual frustration for the first time in his life. He knows that he has a healthy sex drive and access to any number of individuals all willing to see to his needs. However for the past three months not one of them had been any use not even his sometime lover Sudou. When it came to lovers Asami is omnivorous man or woman it does not matter. Asami in the end found himself having to resort to masturbation for any kind of release. And the key player in his fantasies was the kitten. He imagined taking a willing compliant kitten in every position he knew, his cock in her mouth. In others she was a hissing, clawing wildcat fighting him every step of the way. Asami had even caught himself looking out for her uniform in the street. He hadn't had a fetish for school uniforms before but Asami thought that the kitten looked seriously sexy in hers. And then there was the way she talked to him which inexplicably gave him a hard on, he didn't know many people who could be that frank especially when they are afraid. _'You were trying to hide that it, sorry kitten but it was written in your face'. _She told him he was bored and perhaps she was right. The novelty of a new lover soon wore off so they never usually lasted more than three months. And for the last three months Asami had been as horny as hell and could nothing about it. This obsession or need was getting out of hand. For a man like Asami to need is dangerous. In the end he abandoned common sense and put Kirishima onto the task of tracing the kitten with the uniform as his only lead. Two days later Kirishima walked into Asami office with a folder under his arm.

"_Asami sama I tracked down the individual you requested". _He handed Asami a copy of a high school record. Asami opened the file and looked down at a the photograph of the kitten.

"_Her name is Takaba Akiko and she is Yamada Shingo's niece._

Present day.

Takaba was walking quickly through the grounds; she stuck to the blind spots of the security cameras. Being thought of as little more than furniture meant that practically no one monitored her. In that time Akiko had dedicated herself to learning every weakness in the security system of the house and grounds. She knew which routes the guards patrolled and their shift patterns. And every single lose bar on the fence which was useful because even for Akiko space between the bars was tight squeeze. Shimming through the bars Akiko found herself in her element. She knew that most of the people were afraid of this wooded area but Akiko loved it. Apart from all the animals it was wild and uncultivated. It was totally free.

In Asami's mind people fell generally into three categories enemies, allies and servants. He had no intention of making Yamada an ally let alone a servant. The only thing worst than dealing with Yamanda had to be dealing with his wife. She had tried to use her limited charms on him when they had first met at Shion. Yamada Karin seemed incapable of grasping that her limited charms had no effect on him. What Yamada Shingo had to say was of no interest to him. Asami had waited to long to gain full control of Saitou Chemicals. He wanted to expand his own pharmaceuticals lab, and the location and equipment of Saitou's labs were ideal. Yamada was proposing a mutually beneficial partnership. Asami had no illusions about Yamada he knew that Yamada would try to stab him in the back the first chance he got. It was simply a matter of launching a pre-emptive strike. He would give Yamada a subtle warning if the man didn't take it he had men in place to start investigating the children. The words of his father came to mind at a time like this '_If you can't beat them bribe them, if you can't bribe them blackmail them'. _Blackmailing Yamada was the most expedient way to get what he wanted and he we enjoy it as well. The thought of killing Yamada also crossed his mind but that would be problematic. Yamada was not some grubby little thug you could dispose of without anyone noticing.

Yamada had finally finished not that Asami was really listening; Kirishima could be counted on for total recall anyway. _"What you have said is logical Yamada we must get together to discuss the details I am little pressed time today"_. Even Asami found it difficult to disguise his contempt. However Yamada seem oblivious to it he was to full of self congratulatory ardour to notice. Though Asami had agreed with him he still planed to dispose of the man why share when you can have it all. Yamada was broken out his revere by Asami getting up to leave he almost made it to the door, and then he turned to face Yamada and unleashing the full force of his presence. He spoke_ "How are your children all four of them must make proud"._

Yamada felt the blood drain from his face _"Asami san I have three children"_

"_I could have sworn your wife mentioned four, how many children a woman has would be the sort of thing she remembers correctly"_

"_Four oh yes my sister Rei's daughter lives with us a wild, disobedient and ungrateful little thing. Nothing like my own daughter Umi such a sweet girl. She is getting married next year, we'll put you on the guest list after all we are such good partners how could we not"_

"_And your sons' isn't one of them is in medical school?"_

"_Yes that would be Ren he always wanted to be a doctor"_ Yamada was feeling more nervous now he wished Asami would stop asking questions about the children.

"_I did hear that your elder son caused you some trouble nothing to bad I hope". _By this time Yamada was feeling the force of Asami's predatory gaze.

"_Nothing to difficult I am sure you know what boys are like at that age. Asami san I would want to keep from any important business"._

"_Your right goodbye Yamada"._

Yamada was worried by this point '_Surely he can't suspect anything' _But Asami had asked all those questions about his children, using a person's family against them was nothing to someone like Asami, Yamada knew this as he had used the tactic himself. The sooner Asami was out of the way the better.

Asami walked to and got back to his car followed by Suoh and Kirishima _"I want to know what that man is up to. Also I want all three of his children followed, I want phone records, social media activity Kirishima you know what sort of thing"._

Akiko stuck to the tree line she ran as fast as she could keeping the road in sight. She ran along the small dirt tracks and animals trails that would be barely discernible is she hadn't committed them all to memory. She stopped and crouched down; she had picked a low speed section of the road, not to close to the bottom but well shielded from the house.' _Jumping in front of_ _car is not the smartest thing I'm ever going to do but it should get his attention'._ She could hear a car getting closer; Akiko took a depth breath and jumped.

Suddenly a black shape flew out of the trees. The driver hit the breaks and the car came to a screeching halt. Suoh immediately reached for his weapon and so did the guard up front._"I won't come any closer but I would like to speak with Asami Ryuichi"._


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. This is the second part chapter 4 and if you're still reading thank you very much .all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers.**

Chapter 4 – Playing with Fire part 2.

"_Suoh"_ after so many years spent with Asami, no more than a look or a word was needed to convey Asami's intent to Suoh. Suoh got out of the car followed by Asami and Kirishima. As Asami walked towards Akiko flanked by Suoh and Kirishima the other guards had gotten out and stayed by car ready to cover the three men. The thick foliage and narrow road made this place a perfect spot for an ambush. And for the first time in three months Asami was confronted by a wildcat, once again two pairs of eyes one gold and the other hazel locked.

Her uncle had described her as wild and disobedient, he could easily believe that. She was a little ting only about 5'4 or 5'5. The gym clothes she had on clung to her body displaying just how lithe her body was .Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but strands of clung to her face and neck. The wildcat's eyes burned a fierce look reminiscent of when he had first seen her.

"_Are you Asami Ryuichi?"_

"_Why ask surely you must have already known."_

"_Believe what you like I had no idea who you were until you came to see Yamada today."_

"_Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to listen to other people's conversations Takaba Akiko?"_

"_How did you..." 'Well so much anonymity'. _

"_First how did you know who I am? Second how did you know I was listening?"_

"_First I do my research your uniform was easy to trace and second from the way you uncle described you I hardly think he would take you into his confidence so the only way you could have known about me was if you covertly listening to your uncle conversations. The doors that open onto the garden were open understandable in this heat. All you had to do is be position yourself out of view behind one of the doors"_ Asami watched as the wildcat transformed into a rather red faced kitten. But not for long that fantastic display of bravado he witnessed three months earlier came into play at full force.

"_Ok so you rumbled me big deal, but Asami san aren't you even a little curious to know what was said __before __you arrived" Akiko said with evil little smile._

"_Why would tell me that? You would be betraying your own family."_

_Akiko burst out laughing it took her minute to regain in composure. "Family oh that is a good one my so called family would not spit on me if I was on fire. I owe you one Asami and I always pay my debts after this we're square." _

"_So then what does your uncle have in store for me?"_

"_From what I could gather he going to blackmail you and if you really wont play ball he is going to set you up to face prosecution. I think he might have recorded the conversation you had today and will record subsequent ones. I speculate that he'll try to use those recordings to bend you to his will, if that doesn't work he most likely threaten someone or something you care about its one of his favourite tactics. From what I heard the back up plan is in place and he wants you out of the way regardless. He's got connections in both the police and prosecutors office they already have some kind of plan at the ready. And as far as most those idiots are concerned my uncle is simply doing his civic duty. I can tell you are not that different from my uncle, you are unscrupulous; you will do anything to achieve your ends. Your fingers are in a lot of pies both legal and illegal. I can guess that much has suspected of you but so far nothing can be proved. But with my uncle if he wants you out of the way nine times out of ten it will happen. But on a high note my aunt wants to jump your bones and I am sure it's better to be physically screwed than financially."_

Akiko started to walk away from Asami _"Wait for me to defend myself I am going to need the right weapons what more can you tell?"_

Asami watched as Akiko looked over her shoulder the once determined wildcat was now an unsure kitten. The kitten's face was so easy to read the idea of giving more information made her nervous, she looked utterly torn between her own hatred and what he assumed where vestiges of loyalty to her family. It was at this point Kirishima who had kept quite all throughout the interaction between his boss and Takaba spoke up for he saw a situation ripe for exploitation _"Takaba san the information you have provided is useful, but anything to level the field will of the utmost use. I think that very little in that house occurs with out you knowing about it. I think you spend a great deal of your time gathering information. Information that you can't or wont use. But Asami sama can."_

Akiko turned round to face the three men once more, she closed her eyes took a depth, said in her head the mantra that she always said when she needed reassurance or to rally her courage.

"_Ren is only one of them who come close to be decent human being, if he has any dirty little secrets I don't know them. Umi had a drug problem some boyfriend got her smoking weed that I know for sure, she moved on to heroin. I also heard talk on the phone about some prescription medications but I can't be certain she was taking them. The same boyfriend also shot some compromising videos of Umi but Honda my uncle's head of security took care of those and of the boyfriend to as far as I know his name was Kogashiwa Kenta I don't know how they met. Last year they packed her off to rehab Karin left the country as well to make it look like a holiday. The private clinic was in the States or Australia I know that that my aunt had Honda look at clinics in both countries. I can tell you for sure she didn't use her own name the one she used was Tantsunagi Mai. Since Umi has been back all her personal staff have been replaced, the new ones take their orders from Karin and report at the end of each day back to her. Umi is under constant supervision. Umi is due to get married next year to Hikawa Kenji. His family are conservative and old fashioned. If old man Hikawa finds out that his future daughter in law is or was a ragging junkie the stuffy old crab will have a fit the Yamadas would never live down the disgrace. Shino is useless he just managed to graduate university, between him and my uncle they own the largest share of Yamada group the responsibility was supposed to help grow up. He does have an office at the HQ but I don't think he has ever set foot in it. Both he and my uncle fight a lot, Karin acts like a buffer between them but she will favour he son more than her husband. I know that she tried to gave him some of her shares in the Yamada group so that he would have the same as his farther. Shino has the most ridiculous sense of self importance and entitlement. Shino has a gambling problem both his parents have bailed him out. He used to bet on sports and I think he still does. He has borrowed from friends and from someone else I would guess a loan shark or some crooked finance company because when this person rings him he sounds really sacred. Things from the house are going missing to, not things on display but things in storage. The person that contacts him is called Eiji, I read one of the texts that this guy sent one day they weren't pleasant, Shino really shouldn't leave his phone laying around, I can't give you a phone number because it was blocked. Then there is my aunt but her infidelity is an open secret and since she is pretty discreet my uncle doesn't say anything. Look I've told you a lot now I am sure that you're more than capable of doing further digging."_

"_What did they do to you Takaba Akiko"_ Asked Asami in a low tone but it sound like a roar to Akiko.

"_What goes around comes around it time that the Yamada family learnt that"_

"_Do understand the consequences of your actions; you have just thrown a newborn lamb to a starving wolf."_

"_Asami san people like you and my uncle you choose to do the things you do and you know full well what the consequences are. If you choose to play with fire don't bitch when you get burnt. If they come crashing down I'll still be standing, I can make it on my own."_

The kitten then sprinted back into the trees picking her way through with all the skill of a mountain goat. _'You know little one I don't much care much for that comparison'_. Asami knew that many would not call him a good man, but he thought himself far better than Yamada Shingo. Asami headed back to the car followed by Suoh and Kirishima. As they got back into car and drove on as if nothing had happened, no one said a word as each man was wrapped in his own thoughts. Suoh wondered how much a person who'd betray their own family could be trusted. Kirishima had a similar thought however he also saw an opportunity. The previous attempts to place agents in the Yamada household had been unsuccessful. As a member of the family itself Takaba wouldn't come under immediate suspicion. Kirishima wondered if there was any way she could be persuaded into either revealing more of what she knew about the Yamadas _"Kirishima I want to know everything about Yamada Umi's time in rehab, track down which clinic she was in, then get hold of any records, therapy sessions recording or transcripts and talk to anyone she was in rehab with. Also look into her friends and boyfriends try track down Kogashiwa Kenta, find out if any other her boyfriends kept souvenirs. Start purchasing shares in the Yamada group via the same method we did to gain a foothold in Saitou Chemicals. I want to know how large a portion of the Yamada group shares Yamada Shino has. Find out how much debt he is in and who owns then purchase it."_

Kirishima took out his phone and started to make the arrangements. Souh said _"Asami sama can what the girl said be trusted? This could all be a plot of Yamada to distract use with false information."_

"_Suoh that kitten is not the only one who can read people. She does hate her family and she considers me no different from her uncle. However she hates the idea of being indebted to me more and that over rides all over considerations. Kirishima thinks that she could be persuaded to tell use more information but she wont you heard her as far as she is concerned she has repaid her debt. You heard the way her uncle described her as wild and disobedient Yamada Shingo would not use her as a pawn unless he was sure he could control her. And you have heard by his own admission he can't. And neither could we unless had her total cooperation or some way to ensure it" _

Kirishima was disappointed at his boss assessment of what was a possible informant, but when it came being able to see right through people he knew that Asami sama was rarely wrong, Suoh also pondered his boss words _"Asami sama what if she starts to feel guilty and tells the Yamada san that she betrayed the family?"_

Asami smirked _"Even if she begins to feel guilty she won't say anything about what she has done. Takaba Akiko is playing with fire and she understands that if she is burnt the one to blame is herself."_

"_Everything will be done as you said Asami sama." _Said Kirishima.

"_I think that Takaba Akiko is right it is time that the Yamadas were reminded of what can happen when you play with fire."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers.**

**Hi everyone **** I know that I have been updating pretty often but I can't promise to keep it up. At the moment I have Finder on the brain. And the result is I just can't stop writing. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Made a couple of changes to CH 3 but they are very minor.**

Chapter 5 – Hung , Drawn and Quartered.

The work of Asami's agents had bourn fruit. There were plenty of stories told by the bright young things of Tokyo about Yamanda Umi's behaviour. However apart from rumour and innuendo there was no hard evidence. Also the paper trial detailing her time spent in an exclusive Australian rehab clinic had been wiped. In the end it was simply decided that approaching Yamanda Umi would attract too much attention to Asami's overall plans, as she was closely monitored.

Asami had originally planed to force Yamanda out of Saitou chemicals , however after his meeting with the Kitten he decide on a new course of action he was going to seize control of the Yamanda Group. It would provide a considerable income as well as a place to launder money. The first thing to be done was get his hands on Yamanda Shino's debt. It took very little time to track down the loan shark who owned the boy's debt and even less persuasion to convince him to sell it to Asami. When Shino came to Eiji to make a payment he was alarmed to discover that his debt had been sold. It was then that two men came forward purporting to be employees of the new owner of Shino's debt and that he had to come with them to meet their employer.

Asami had chosen one of his more scheduled properties to have his meeting with Yamanda Shino. Asami knew he couldn't kill, he knew that he would have to scare him, scare the boy so badly that he would do anything Asami wanted.

Shino couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was a man choking to death. He'd been hung, with his bound hands they were covered in blood and he appeared to missing finger nails. And then there were his legs that failed around like the steps of a macabre dance. Shino was so transfixed by what he saw that he did not notice the arrival of another group. Suddenly a cold, clear voice rang out "_Cut him down."_ The hanging man was cut down and a bucket of water was thrown over him to bring him back round. He spluttered and gasped for breath his eyes full of fear for who ever was behind Shino. Shino wanted to look back but he couldn't move. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He felt like his heart was going to bust out his chest.

The group walked straight past Shino. A chair was brought forward and one of the men sat down. The frightened man was half carried half dragged forward. For the first time Shino got a proper look at the man's face and his feelings of dread grew. The man's nose had been smashed in, his mouth was bleeding profusely and eyes were blacked and blood shot. When he opened his mouth teeth were missing. _"Asami sama please I'll return the money, I'll double it no I'll triple it. It wasn't my idea the others they made me Asami sama. They said they would kill me."_ The rest of what the men said was incoherent babble as he tongue had swollen up and every time his jaw moved he was racked with pain._"Please have mercy Asami sama."_ The man wailed.

"_Inoue did you know that the human body is worth more dead than alive? On the black market a liver is worth about 15 million Yen, a heart 11 million Yen, a hand and forearm about 59 thousand Yen. Even a skull with a good set of teeth would fetch just over 100,000 Yen. Kikuchi and Tsubaki have already paid me back the money. What I've made from their corpses has more than made up for what you three took. They died quite painlessly; a pity but I needed the bodies in good condition."_ Asami reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette, Kirishima produced a lighter and Asami took a long drag he felt the nicotine hit his bloodstream. Asami's smile was cold and predatory; he nodded to Suoh who along with some of the other men disappeared from the barn. They returned a few moments later carrying an empty oil drum, lighter fluid and kindling.

Shino at this point found the will to move, he tried to stand only to have a hand clamp down on his shoulder rooting him to the spot. The oil drum was placed down next to Inoue; the kindling was placed inside and doused with accelerant. Asami got up and dropped the cigarette into the drum and a roaring fire burst into being. Kirishima came forth and removed his boss's jacket, watch, and cufflinks and then rolled his sleeves up to the elbow. Two men picked up Inoue _"Inoue did you know that treason has always been considered the worst of crimes, through out history even murders have gotten better than traitors. And you are a traitor aren't you Inoue? Did you know that one punishment for traitors was to be hung, drawn and quartered? It's a pity you were a good accountant. We have gone through your emails that you tried to delete; I know that you were mastermind of this little scheme."_ Another chair and a length of rope were brought forward. Inoue watched with horror as Asami began to fashion a noose. _"There are two ways for someone to die when their hung, the first is death by strangulation the second is the result of your spinal column snapping."_ Asami hands the noose to Suoh who attaches the rope to a beam over head. Shino watched eyes wide with horror as Inoue struggling in vain was stood on a chair and his head forced through the noose. Tears streamed down his face as Asami kicked the chair away and once again he began to choke. And once again Asami said _"Cut him down."_

Inoue gasped for air, but each breath made his throat feel like it was on fire. _"Pick him up and hold him still."_ Asami said. Asami inclined his head towards Kirishima, who took a bag from one of the bodyguards and then presented it to Asami. He took from that a bag a wicked looking hunting knife. Once again Inoue tried to speak, to beg but no sound came out. Shino watched transfixed by the scene as Asami plunged the knife into Inoue's stomach and began to cut him open. The knife sliced easily through the layers of muscle and fat. Asami then reached into the incision, it reappeared clutching what appeared to Shino to be a length of intestine. Asami deposited the organs into the flames. The smell of burning flesh was thick in the air, it made eyes water and some of the onlookers include Shino began to retch. All the time Inoue produced a sound somewhere between a scream and sob. Asami carried seemly oblivious to sobs of Inoue and smell of burning flesh ; again and again his hand plunged into Inoue and organs that he couldn't easily pull out he hacked at with the knife and pulled out in chunks. Inoue had stopped making any type of noise at this point; Asami checked his pulse, the men holding Inoue lifeless corpse dropped into the ground. _"Cut the body into four pieces and then dispose of it. And get the cleaners here." _Commanded Asami. He walked towards Shino Asami towered over him, the vivid red of blood and human tissue in stark contrast to the white of his shirt. Asami sat down and Kirishima came forward with a clean shirt and pack of baby wipes. Asami took of his stained shirt and began to clean his arms and hands, making sure to get under his nails. Shino couldn't help but be transfixed by the sight of Asami cleaning another man's blood of his hands so nonchalantly like it was the most natural thing in the world. Asami ignored Shino but was mesmerised by Asami. In the same way that we can be mesmerised by a cobra by its own brand of lethal beauty. _"Yamada Shino."_

"_Yes."_ Shino was amazed that after all he seen he was still capable of speech.

"_My name is Asami Ryuichi, I'm the new owner of your debt and you and I have a few things to discuss."_

**So how did I do? This is the 1****st**** time I have written a torture/execution seen did I go to OTT or was it just right or did I not go far enough. Let me know. **

**Author's note**

**Hanging, drawing and quartering was a form of execution used for traitors in England from around the 1300s to the 1600s. Its was done as I described except the 4 quarters were put on public display after the act.**

**And it's most likely not possible to start a fire the way I have written, but it sound really cool when I was writing it. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers. **

**I hope you all like this chapter **** I rewrote about two thirds it. A big hello and thank you all you out there who have reviewed My 2 Cents. Espcially Nbsiren and Nikkie 23534 for you constant reviews/ feedback 4 this story and the Good Samaritan.**

**Chapter 6 – Pure and Untouched.**

As he was driven back into the city Asami reflected on his discussion with Yamada Shino. He had discovered that Shino did own a large portion of Yamada Group Shares however it was not as large as he had hoped. Karin's attempt to give her shares to her son to increase his power and influence had been blocked by the other members of the family. Even if Karin couldn't see her son's failings others could. The Directors of the various divisions of the Yamada Group were all members of the family and the family owned the majority of the company's shares. The Directors made up the governing board that controlled the whole empire. If nothing else the Yamadas believed in the strength of family ties. Even with shares that he had been buying up through various proxies and those he had taken off Shino as payment for the boy's debt , it would still not be nothing but a minor inconvenience to the Yamadas he still lacked the ability to do any significant damage.

To Asami it was clear that to control the empire he first had to bring down the family that controlled it, and doing that from the outside would be difficult but not impossible. Asami had Kirishima expand his investigations to cover the extended family. Friends, associates and employees. The results had led him to come to the conclusion that the Yamadas could give the Borgia a run for their money. There was plenty of speculation, rumour and a few to many unfortunate accidents. The reports covered the murders of business rivals, the paying of politicians and government officials and the intimidation of witness. And all this kept nicely out of public view. None of this shocked or surprised Asami, however he noted that nothing could be traced back to the family directly as there were plenty that were perfectly happy or willing to fall on their swords for the Yamadas. Inside help would make the job of crippling the Yamadas much easier.

Asami's face was its usual inscrutable mask but on the inside he was smiling as he thought of the Kitten. She would be perfect. He knew that the thought of using her had already crossed Kirishima's mind. Takaba Akiko would be perfect mole/agent provocateur. She possessed a deep hatred for the family. All Asami would need to do is fan the flames a little. _"Suoh contact the surveillance team assigned to Takaba san, tell me where she is now."_ As Suoh placed a call to the team leader the gears in Kirshima's brain began to turn, his boss had now obviously decided that Takaba san would be used against the Yamadas. _"You can't be serious!"_ Both Asami and Kirishima no longer wrapped up in their own thought turned to look at Suoh who bore a look a total incredulity. _"She's 16 for heavens sake! Look just find her!" _ He said through gritted teeth. It was Kirishima who spoke first _"I take it that Koga's team lost her." _

"_Not exactly Koga said that she spotted them and shook them off"_ Suoh looked at little sheepish as he said this, Koga's team was one of the best.

"_Who messed up so badly that the whole team was made by a 16 year old school girl" _Kirishima asked.

"_No one did. Koga said that he thinks that she spotted them about 3 days ago. It my guess that Takaba was interested in three things, one she wanted to know who was tracking her, two she wanted to know how many were on her tail and three she wanted to know just how good those following her were."_

Akiko was being followed again. She had shaken them off yesterday. But they were back on her today. For three days she strung them along, after all a watcher knows when she is being watched. Because it was the holidays her routine was less structured than normal. So it was easier to throw a curve ball at those following her. She had managed to catch sight of them a few times, so she knew that they weren't Honda's men. As a very minor Yamada she had never warranted any kind of protection detail. Unless Honda or Shingo suspected that she had talked to Asami '_No chance my uncle wouldn't notice if I grew a second head.'_ The other possibility was that these men work for Asami. However Akiko could see neither rhyme nor reason for him to keep tabs on her. She itched to confront them but what would be the point as far as Takaba was concerned she had paid her debt to Asami. She pulled her phone out her bag "_only 1400"_ She said to herself. Akiko had spent the morning in the library getting through some of that pesky summer homework. Then grabbed some lunch and talked to her best friends Kou and Takato. Kou was out of town attending his cousin's wedding and Takato was on holiday with his family. She really envied her friends they had real families not like her. There were only two members of the Yamada family that she could genuinely say she liked, as for the rest of them her feelings ranged from somewhere between indifference to total disdain.

Takaba decided to call it a day and head back to the Yamada home. She turned into a quite side street. For by now her sense of expectation had built up within her. She wanted to know that her hunch is right '_Not that I want to see him again, I mean why would I?'_ Two suits are walking towards her from the front , she glances to her right and see another coming across the road and there was most likely a couple coming up behind as well. A car pulls up next to her. Out of the car gets a suit that she recognises, he was with Asami both times they had met. He was well built and had an air of command. He reminded her of Honda.

"_Takaba san would you please get in the car."_

Takaba's eye narrowed she knew that her hunch about Asami was right _"Who wants to see me?"_ She had a little smile on her face and looked up at Suoh with puppy dog eyes filled with mock innocence. Suoh signed the girl knew exactly who wanted to see her "_Asami sama wants to see you now Takaba san."_ Suoh opened the rear passenger door. Takaba took a slow small step towards the car, the goons relaxed and let their guard down, and it was at this point that Akiko made a break for freedom. The suits were taken totally by surprise they didn't expect her to make a run for it. Akiko knew that her flight would not be successful for one she was 3 inch wedges and secondly she was out numbered. However she had no intention of going along quietly. A pair of arms clamped around her waist and lifted her clean off the ground. She was then wrestled into the back of the car. Her ankles and wrists were bound, though not before she had kicked one of them in the face, a gag was tied round her mouth and the car sped off. She was lifted out of the car and arrived through the back entrance of Sion. The corridors were all plain and non-descript. The few people that did pass by didn't bat an eye lid at the sight of a bound and gagged young women tossed over Suoh shoulder. They stopped in front of a door and one goon knocked on the door "_Come."_

Sitting there on a butter soft leather sofa was Asami Ryuichi he glanced at his watch _"Takaba san your 5 minutes late. Your appointment was at 1430."_ Akiko shot Asami the most vicious look she could manage as Suoh deposited her on the sofa opposite Asami. Asami glanced at one of his men "_What happened to your face?"_

"_MY FOOT." _ Said Akiko as Suoh had just removed her gag "_And what the hell do mean by that I'm late? I don't remember making an appointment with you"_

"_1430 is the time I decide that I wanted to see you at so I issued an invitation to you."_

"_An invitation! If this is your idea of an invitation Asami I would hate to know what you call kidnapping."_ Suoh cut the cable ties on Akiko's wrists and ankles; she rubbed at the angry red marks trying to sooth them. Asami took a good look at the indignant wild cat before him. Brown sandals, a strappy mid thigh length sun dress, a straw hat with a blue ribbon round it and a neon pink satchel completed he look. _"Leave use."_ His men filed out of the room.

"_You've had me followed and snatched of the street! So what is it you want?"_

"_Are you always this blunt?"_

"_Yes"_ She had no intention of sticking around here any longer than she had to. Even in this heat Asami looked like a well contended cat in a pitch black suit, black tie and snow white shirt. _"I'll ask again what is it you want."_

"_To give you what you want more than anything else."_

"_And how would you what I want? That would call for you to know the operation of my mind. You're a lot of things but I don't think you're a mind reader."_

"_When it comes to you I don't need to be one, do you want to know why."_

"_Why then."_

"_Because you are incapable of saying anything less than what you truly feel and think."_

"_Tell me something do you ever point that high powered perception at yourself? Why don't you do that? Maybe you don't want to know what you will find. But let's get back to the point you said wanted to give me what I want more than anything. Well if am so easy to read tell what is it I want?"_

"_You want to see the Yamadas suffer, you want to see them and their empire fall."_ He watched as the Kittens breathing sped and emotion danced in her eyes. _"You said your self what goes around comes around."_She mumbled something to herself took a deep breath and got her emotions under control.

"_Now why would I want that? Huh? I turn 17 in a couple of days. One more year and I'll be 18 then I can walk away free and clear and there's nothing they can do to stop me."_

"_Do you really believe that they'll just let you go? You know too much and you understand what can happen to much don't you?"_

"_That's were your wrong they wouldn't notice if I grew a second head. That's the Yamada policy towards me you see out of sight out of mind." _She said with a little smile on her face._ "Doesn't that bother you?"_

"_Why should it bother me? They say that after 2 weeks you can get use to anything , I've had nearly 7yrs. Look just be honest, you want the to destroy the Yamadas yourself."_

"_Does that upset you?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_Then how about a front row seat? It's a simple trade we both get something. And it would please me to use you against them."_

"_Ah you see there is the rub. I will not be pushed around like pawn on a chessboard by you or anyone. It all stems from the determination to never be ordered around. Plus there is nothing in it for me. I don't want revenge, I want freedom. I have waited to long and worked to hard to throw it all away on a plan that has no guarantee of success. You're not the first to try to bring down and no one has succeeded yet."_ She stood up so did he, he'd never believed the old cliché that women were beautiful when they were angry or defiant that was until now. Asami reached into his inner jacket pocket and took out a card holder; he took one out and handed it to Akiko. "_The offer is still open if you change your mind."_

"_I won't. I'm not like them; I'm not like you I am Pure and Untouched."_

"_Pure and Untouched?"_

"_It's my mantra, it started out as a prayer when I was little my parents would have the most terrible fights. I used to pray to God for someone to save me, to make them stop. After a while I thought that my prayer was to long and God couldn't hear me, so I shortened it. But still nothing happened. The prayer became a motto, a mantra I realised the only person who would save me is me. No matter what happens nothing will faze, nothing will stop me, I will forever be Pure and Untouched"_

Asami walked to his desk and pressed the intercom "_Kirishima call a taxi have it take Takaba san wherever she wants to go."_ There was a knock at the door _"Come. Tanaka escort Takaba san to her taxi."_

"_Asami san I won't tell the Yamadas about this conversation. After all there is nothing in for me. I hope you don't think me rude in saying I hope this is the last we see of each other. Oh yes and by the way good luck."_


End file.
